The Engineering of the Perfect Match
by otonashiteru1801
Summary: The Host Club is on an exchange tour to Kaimei High- right in the school prom dance season! And when it comes to the inevitable task of setting up the perfect couple, our favourite high schoolers are all on the case...which calls for a little more than just a few unexpected results.
1. 1 A Few More Are Added Into the Process

"Ne, Bossun," began Himeko one sunny afternoon as she curled up on the clubroom sofa, "guess what Nakatani-san from Class A told me today?"

"Ne, Himeko," retorted Bossun, waspishly, "guess what I really want to know today? I want to know who this damned Nakatani-san is!"

"Oh, forget about Nakatani-san!" cried Himeko. "Switch, did you know that a group of exchange students have arrived at our school today? Just imagine! And they're all really cute guys!"

"_\(^O^)/! I'm pretending to be interested for Himeko's sake! And for Bossun's sake, I'm warning Himeko to stay away from those cute guys!"_

"Wait, what? What's my sake got to do with the cute guys? Oi, Switch, explain your weird statement!"

"Switch, did you really think I'm _interested _in the cute guys? After I saw them two minutes ago? JUST HOW LOW AN OPINION DO YOU GUYS HAVE OF ME, HUH?"

"_\(* *)/!"_

This very normal, relaxing SKET afternoon was about to turn into something slightly less normal, though our dear members didn't know that.

"Oh! I can see them!" cried Himeko excitedly, pressing her chin against the balcony railing.

"Oh, aren't they handsome? I've heard that they're from some really rich school especially for those of noble blood," commented Captain.

"OOOOOH, look at that dashing tall one with the blonde hair! He looks just like the ideal manga prince I drew in my latest manga!" squealed Roman, her eyes morphing into pulsating hearts.

"If he looks anything like something you drew, I wouldn't want to see him," grunted Bossun, irritably.

"_Ara ara, _the rumours are true," said Mimori, joining the viewers from behind. "My dad knows the father of the dark-haired one with glasses. His business empire is only slightly larger than our own."

"Richer than Mimorin? _Cho yabasu!_" put in Yabasawa-san. "And handsome, too! I wonder if one of them would notice me?"

"Hah! Wealth and looks do not truly make a man one of worth!" scoffed Shinzou. "For a good example is our very own Bossun-dono, who is a man of true worth and yet one of neither wealth nor looks!"

"_I will agree with you there," _noted Switch.

"DWHM: Despicable Wealthy Handsome Men," chimed in Daisey.

"Excuse me, what is all this commotion?" called a familiar voice from behind. "Will you all kindly stop leaning over the balcony as if though you were spying on someone?"

The exchange students looked up. The eavesdroppers all dropped down to their knees as one and hid beneath the balcony wall.

"What is the meaning of all this tomfoolery?" went on Tsubaki Sasuke, President of the Student Council. Then, spotting the curious group on the floor below, "ah, the exchange students have arrived! Excuse me while I go and introduce us to them. And kindly, behave," he added, striding down the stairs.

"Ooh, we get to be present for Tsubaki's introduction ceremony," giggled Himeko. "We can find out their names firsthand, girls!"

"Excuse me! I am the Student Council president, Tsubaki Sasuke," called Tsubaki as he strode towards the group of 7 boys in blue uniforms. "And you are the exchange students from Ouran High School?"

The tallest student lifted his head and surveyed Tsubaki through his piercing blue eyes. He brushed his golden hair away from his face and extended his hand.

"I am pleased to meet you, young member of the populace," he said. "I am Suou Tamaki, King of the Ouran High School Host Club." A slight "ohhh" arose from the watchers on the balcony.

The bespectacled one inclined his head slightly. 'Vice President of the Host Club, Ootori Kyoya." ("That's him," added Mimorin.)

"Personal gentlemen of the king, the Hitachiin brothers Hikaru and Kaoru," put in a pair of red-headed twins from behind them.

"Jeez, could you guys act a little normal?" muttered a slight, dark-haired one behind them.

"Morinozuka Takashi," inserted a tough-looking, low voiced senior from the back of the group. Indicating a small, cute baby-faced blonde boy, "this is Haninozuka Mitsukuni."

"A loli-shota!" cried Roman, excited. "My, it's an entire reverse harem! Just like a shoujo manga!"

"Shut up with the technical commentary, Roman," grumbled Bossun.

"Call me Honey," the boy wheedled. Overhead, Roman collapsed.

"Fujioka Haruhi," grunted the small dark-haired one in a disgruntled tone.

"He seems like the only normal one of the lot," commented Himeko in an equally disgruntled tone.

The bewildered Tsubaki only had time to take in all this before Tamaki and the twins began to express their rather forceful opinion.

"Must say all this is a little extreme on the simplistic side," commented Hikaru.

"Oh, don't be rude, Hikaru, we mustn't insult the commoners' standards," cut in his brother in a hushed voice that was only too audible.

"It is indeed an honour for you to enjoy our extensive patronage," remarked Tamaki airily. "I suppose we would like to be shown around now? How would you like to be shown around a commoners' school, Haruhi?"

"Shaddup," growled Haruhi.

"Nice to enjoy the extensive patronage of you guys!" called down Himeko, in whose hand the hockey stick was already swinging. "In case you guys are exerting your niceness a little too far, though, I'd be happy to give you a taste of-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down everybody!" shouted Bossun, coming down the stairs to the rescue of a scandalized Tsubaki, allowing the others upstairs to restrain Himeko. "No need to go at each others' throats yet, we can wait until we've all gotten to know each other to do that, yeah?"

Calmly handling the situation like he usually did, Bossun introduced the students of Kaimei High to the Host Club, allowing the situation to cool down naturally.

"And if you guys ever need any help," he finished, "we- I, Switch and Himeko here- the Sket-dan are ready to lend a hand with whatever you need."

"Thanks," replied the boy named Haruhi-who had been forcibly keeping the rest of the Host Club quiet until the pleasantries were over. Abruptly, Tsubaki cut in.

"Actually, Fujioka-san, the actual association that has been given the authority to assist students on this campus would be the Student Council. We would be far more efficient in providing you with assistance."

"Oh heck yeah! When was the last time you guys ever managed a request without screwing the situ, huh?" retorted Bossun.

"I am sure we have many times-"began Tsubaki, who was abruptly cut off by a "Ho, ho, ho!" as Principal Karamatsu approached them.

'Now, now," he began in his genial manner, "surely there is no need to disagree about this again? I'm sure we've made it clear to everybody that both these clubs are authorized to help students on campus?"

"Y-yes, sir," muttered a disgruntled Tsubaki.

The Principal laughed. "Well then, there is no need to argue any more, is there? I would prefer everybody to focus instead on the upcoming school dance and making our visitors' stay a pleasant one! Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to take our dear exchange students on a tour of Kaimei."

"Delighted, sir," replied Kyoya smoothly. "You are most privileged."

"Eh? What was that?" questioned the principal, but he let it drop. "Ha ha ha! Well, anyway, why don't we start now? Everybody, please get back to your club activities!"

"Hai, sensei!"


	2. 2 An Extremely Irrational Disagreement

The next day, all was not peaceful in the Sket-dan clubroom as the three members hung around waiting for requests.

"I'm telling you," announced Himeko, slamming her teacup down on the desk, "if those obnoxious exchange students come here begging for help, I ain't giving them a damn thing. I'm not gonna be bothered licking their high and mighty boots for them!"

"Jeez, calm down, Himeko," groaned Bossun. "I'm trying to have a nap here."

"Yeah, cause that's really helping right now!"

"_Himeko," _put in Switch, "_you could use this time to prepare for the school dance, if you wish."_

"Prepare for the dance?" scoffed Himeko. "What am I supposed to do, practice the steps or something?"

"_You could try finding a partner to take you, for a start."_

"I'm not going with a partner," said Himeko. "I'm just going with Captain and the girls."

"_Are you not aware, Himeko," _answered Switch, _"that almost all the girls in our year have already been asked out? Even Captain has been asked out by some of the exchange students."_

"She what?" spluttered Himeko, in shock. "Oi, Switch, you're not serious-are you…"

"_I am dead serious," _Switch went on calmly. _"In fact, a large percentage of the students in our year have found someone to go with, with the exception of the three of us, of course…"_

"Hey, Switch," said Himeko, a little hope blossoming inside her, "you aren't going with anyone, are you?"

"_I am not, (blush)" _replied Switch, "_and therefore I have been considering asking…"_

"Yeeesss?"

"_Momoka. (blush)"_

Switch turned back to his video game, totally oblivious to the death glare that he was being given.

"_Perhaps you could ask Bossun?" _suggested Switch, finally deciding to acknowledge it. _"Bossun, how would you like to take Himeko to the school dance?"_

"Eww, he's asleep," groaned Himeko. Bossun's mouth was wide open and he was drooling a little. _So these are the creatures I am fated to live with, _thought Himeko despondently. _An insensitive otaku and a drooling bug._

"Don't…that's scary…" murmured Bossun through a mouth full of foam.

Himeko snapped. "OI, GET THE HELL UP, YOU FREAKING VAGRANT!" she yelled, swiftly sloshing Bossun across the ribs with her hockey stick. He yelled and attempted to punch back, earning another slam on the head. He flew through the clubroom and landed in a heap on the bench.

"WHAT THE HELL, WOMAN?"

"_Bossun, Himeko wants to know whether you'd like to take her to the school dance," _came Switch's impassive voice.

"SWITCH, SHUT UP!" cried Himeko desperately.

Bossun snorted. "What, take this lunatic to the dance? I doubt we'd get much dancing done if she's gonna be sloshing me with her damned stick all the time! What's come over you, eh, Himeko? Going all Iron Man on me and then putting on the cute little please-acknowledge-me to get me to take you to the dance? Is this some really weird way to confess your feelings or-"

"Oh, shut up!" cried Himeko. "What's wrong with the two of you, seriously? Stop talking to me, Bossun. People like you aren't fit to talk to girls!"

"Oi, chill, woman," yawned Bossun.

"I AIN'T GONNA CHILL! I'M GONNA QUIT WORKING WITH YOU LOT, THAT'S ALL! AND DON'T CALL ME A WOMAN IF YA DON'T KNOW HOW TO TREAT ME LIKE ONE!"

Himeko stalked out of the clubroom, slamming the door behind her. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, rage and humiliation doing the rounds beneath her eyelids. That was it- she wasn't going to go out of her way to accommodate insensitive, immature warts again!

"Maybe I should just go join the softball team now?" mused Himeko. But somehow she felt like doing something rebellious-something that would totally make Bossun feel the loss.

"I gotta do something to totally piss him off," she said out loud. "Maybe I should work with someone who really pisses him off? But then, he gets on with pretty much everyone, right? He'd probably just end up not noticing me-"

And then it hit her.

"That's a swell idea! I'm gonna go work with Tsubaki."


	3. 3 To Please All Parties: Part 1

"Damn it, she really is just some violent old hag from Osaka, isn't she?" grumbled Bossun shortly afterwards. "Going and joining the Student Council to work under that obsessive wreck of a Tsubaki-what's got into her? Well, it's not like I care anyways, just that it's damn unfair in the end-"

"_Bossun, if you truly do not care about the situation, why are you blubbing?"_

"Sh-shut up, Switch! I'm not blubbing!" whined Bossun, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

There was a knock on the door.

"SWITCH! OPEN THE DOOR!" hollered Bossun. "IT'S OUR FIRST REQUEST AS AN ALL-MALE SKET-DAN! I'M GOING TO SHOW THAT OSAKA HAG AND THAT POMPOUS PRESIDENT JUST HOW WELL WE CAN HANDLE A REQUEST WITHOUT EITHER OF THEM!"

Switch slid the door open. Outside stood the red-headed twins from the exchange student program.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS IT THEM?" groaned Bossun, sweatdropping. The twins invited themselves inside, sat down and began to pour out the tea. Switch knocked Bossun face first on to the floor.

"_It is a pleasure to be of service to you, Hitachiin brothers," _began Switch, bootlicking with all his strength. _"What may we do for you today?"_

"WHO SAID YOU COULD DRINK OUR TEA?" shouted Bossun, and was immediately stepped on by Switch.

"Ah, nice to meet you, Kyoya-cosplayer-in-much-cheaper-clothing," said Hikaru pleasantly. "I think your underling told us that day that we could come to you if we needed anything?"

"I'M NOT AN UNDERLING, DAMN YOU! I'M THE PRESIDENT! AND OW, SWITCH, WHY ARE YOU STEPPING ON MY FOOT?"

"_Yes, Hitachiin-san, he did indeed say so. We are ready to offer assistance. And Hitachiin-san, I apologize for my inexpensive clothing and my striking resemblance to Ootori-san."_

"CAN YOU GUYS SKIP THE PLEASANTRIES AND GET ON WITH IT ALREADY?"

"Hikaru, please don't offend the person on the floor," begged Kaoru. "Why don't we tell the cosplayer why we're here?"

"See, cosplayer, it's rather a funny problem," began Hikaru. "It has to do with your upcoming commoner entertainment festival, our obligation to join it in full spirit and the unpredictable personality of our master."

"HE'S NOT A COSPLAYER! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN COMMONER ENTERTAINMENT? WHAT'S WITH YOU LOT?"

"_Please tell all, Hitachiin-san. We are glad to be of help to Suou-san."_

"SO THAT'S THE MASTER? WAIT, DON'T TELL ME WE HAVE TO HELP THAT OBNOXIOUS BLOND FELLOW NOW HE'S GONE OFF HIS NUT?"

"Hikaru, I can't follow a thing any of us are saying. That thing on the floor is far too loud," complained Kaoru.

"Do you think you could keep your carpet quiet, cosplayer-kun?" requested Hikaru.

"_I apologize for the bad manners of our carpet, sir. It is not accustomed to dealing with obnoxious visitors."_

"I'M NOT A CARPET! WHAT THE HELL, ALL OF YOU!"

**Fifteen minutes later**

"…and this is the sad situation," concluded Hikaru.

"Okay, let me get this straight," put in Bossun. "So this Tamaki guy, he's crazy about Fujioka-san, but Fujioka-san is straight and doesn't want to dance with another guy, so-"

"Are commoners always this slow, Hikaru?" questioned Kaoru, interested.

"_Fujioka Haruhi is a girl, Bossun," _supplied Switch.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" Bossun rocketed off his seat and hit the ceiling.

"_Why don't we redo that entire scene, Hitachiin-san?"_

**Five minutes later**

"…and this is the sad situation," reconcluded Hikaru.

"Okay, let me get this straight again," put in Bossun. "So this Tamaki guy, he's crazy over Fujioka-san, but he's a bit of a nutcase and is far too narcissistic and obnoxious to be allowed to speak to girls. In the meantime, Fujioka-san is extremely down-to-earth, is offended easily by Tamaki-kun's bragging and is very opinionated. So you are worried that even though he does it in all good faith, somehow Tamaki-kun might manage to offend Fujioka-san while he is asking her out to the dance and she might reject him, resulting in-"

"_His permanent emotional damage," _finished Switch.

"We've heard him practicing his request speech, and it seems to us that he's already suffered enough emotional damage," said Hikaru.

"He'll never be able to amend his ways in time, so the only short term solution is to somehow get his request across to Haruhi without actually making him do it," added Kaoru.

"Well, maybe one of us could tell Fujioka-san that Suou's asked her out?" suggested Bossun.

"She'd never believe that was authentic," refused Hikaru. "She's that kind of a suspicious soul, our Haruhi."

"We are inclined to believe that she despises our King for the obnoxious and impersonal way in which he addresses these kinds of matters," explained Kaoru.

"But if he were to ask her to the dance in the passionate and romantic manner that she envisions, her hard little heart might be swayed enough to accept him…"

There was a long silence.

"WELL, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" wailed Bossun. "Give him etiquette lessons? Teach him delicacy?"

"_That'd be like the blind leading the blind."_

"SHUT UP, SWITCH! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! Oh, damn you guys and your first world problems! I'm sorry, there's nothing I can think of except for freaking dressing up as Suou and doing the damn thing myself! Forget it, people!"

"Well, in light of that insolent refusal," commented Hikaru dreamily, "perhaps we could ask the student council for help."

"Yes, we could ask that naive helpful president for help, couldn't we? And I've heard that that spirited commoner girl with the hockey stick joined up with them too. The messier the commoner personality, the more efficient the commoner, I've heard," agreed Kaoru.

"Thank you for the nonexistent help, cosplayer-kun," said Hikaru gracefully, rising. "We hope to meet again."

"OI OI OI WAIT! WAIT! THERE'S NO NEED TO GET THE STUDENT COUNCIL INVOLVED IN THIS! NO NEED TO GET THAT EXTREME!" called Bossun desperately.

"_It appears that he has changed his mind, Hitachiin-san," _interrupted Switch. "_I can assure you that the two of us, being messier commoners in general, will also be far more efficient in assisting you in matters of this kind."_

"Oh?" remarked Hikaru, pausing for a second. "Well, let's hear it then."

"_Our leader has already come up with an excellent plan. You have already heard it. He proposes that he will, having disguised himself as Suou-san, ask Fujioka-san to dance with him at the upcoming school dance in the romantic and polite manner that you described. After she accepts his delicate proposal, we shall inform the real Suou-san that, knowing of his affection towards her, Fujioka-san has accepted in advance his request to dance with her. In which manner we shall satisfy both parties without the need for unnecessary trouble."_

"WAIT, WAIT, WHAT-"

"That's actually not a bad idea," commented Hikaru. "In fact, it is an excellent idea. Fresh from the mind of a commoner! How do you like it, Kaoru?"

"It's perfect, Hikaru," agreed Kaoru. "I'm sure your underling will be excellent for the part, cosplayer-kun."

"THAT WAS A JOKE, LIKE SERIOUSLY!"

"_If we're agreed, then all together-Sasuga Bossun!"_

"Sasuga Bossun!"

"Sasuga Cosplayer-kun!"

"_We shall put this plan into action on Wednesday afternoon, two days before the school dance, then.'_

'Thanks for all the help, Sket-dan!" called Hikaru appreciatively. "We'll be back on Wednesday afternoon for the inauguration. In the meantime-no word to the King!"

"_You have our confidence, Hitachiin-san!"_

The twins exited through the sliding door, leaving a triumphant Switch and a silent Bossun alone in the clubroom. Switch began to pack up his things.

"Switch," muttered Bossun finally.

"_Congratulations on your excellent idea, Bossun!"_

"Switch-you-you-"

"_I-"_

"YOU DAMN HELL WART OF AN INSENSITIVE OTAKU BIRDBRAIN! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU LANDED ME IN THIS TIME, EH?"

"_Come now, Bossun, it's for the sake of the Sket-dan's honour, to show the Student Council and Himeko our efficiency-"_

"YEAH, THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I'M NOT SMASHING YOUR FACE INTO THAT BALLY COMPUTER SCREEN RIGHT NOW, Y'KNOW!"

"_That and the fact that it would be physically impossible for you to do it."_

"OI, SINCE WHEN DID YOU TAKE OVER TSUKKOMI'ING DUTY ANYWAY, EH?"


	4. 4 To Please All Parties:Part 2

"Enter!" called Tsubaki in his official voice.

The door slid open.

"Well, whaddaya know," grunted Himeko under her breath.

"_Ara ara, _it's three of the exchange students," bubbled Mimorin. "Please come inside, Ootori-san, Morinozuka-san, Haninozuka-san! Have a seat. How can we help you today?"

"Ah, Mimorin. Always a pleasure," remarked Kyoya charmingly, making Mimorin blush and giggle. Usami and Daisey sniffed in unison. Himeko grit her teeth.

"Hani-chan! Good~afternoon!" cried Honey, attempting to hug Usami around the waist. Kiri stepped in just in time to yank Honey away, saving him from Daisey's sharp fingers aimed for his eyes.

"What can the student council do for you, Ootori-san?" inquired Tsubaki, completely oblivious to the chaos around him.

"I seem to remember you very kindly offering your strength to us during your stay here, Tsubaki-kun? Well, we are here to put your offer into good use."

_Why did I have to go jump headlong into the student council! _thought Himeko despondently. _I should have known I'd be forced to deal with those obnoxious exchange students! And what's with these people? Tsubaki and that schizophrenic Usami girl and that stupid sexist ninja are totally beginning to piss me off!_

"…and there you have it," Kyoya was saying. "This is the situation that has been troubling us greatly and that we would like assistance with.

"Daisey-chan, what was he saying?" whispered Himeko.

"SFGAHOOM: Sympathy For Girl At Hands Of Obnoxious Male."

"Err, Usami-chan, what was he saying?" asked Himeko again, sweatdropping.

"Daisey-chan, I wasn't condescending to listening to him. Please tell Himeko-chan what I said."

"Seriously, isn't that enough with the androphobia, you lot! Mimorin!"

"Onizuka Hime, could you please be quiet!" roared Tsubaki.

"As I was saying, before the commoner girl interrupted," went on Kyoya pointedly, "Haruhi has been well aware of Tamaki-kun's affection for her for a long time. She is aware that he intends to ask her out to your school dance, and as she and he are currently on congenial terms, she is prepared, whether out of sympathy for him or genuine affection of her own, to accept him. However, since we are familiar with our Tamaki-kun's eccentricities and Haruhi's mannerisms, we are worried as to whether her reply to him will be satisfactory. Fujioka Haruhi is an extremely straightforward and blunt individual, and sometimes her words contribute greatly to Tamaki-kun's discomfort. Therefore, I think it would be best if we could find some way of conveying a satisfactory reply from Haruhi to Tamaki-kun, while informing Haruhi that Tamaki-kun's proposal has been accepted on her behalf."

"So you're telling me," began Tsubaki, "that Fujioka-san is a _girl?_"

Kyoya opened his mouth in disbelief, but Mimorin came to the rescue.

"_Ara ara, _please don't mind our Tsubaki-kun," she said sweetly. "He can be very slow when it comes to these things, but I'm sure everybody else understood your words, Ootori-san."

"NO I DID NOT!" yelled Himeko. "HOW THE HELL IS ANYBODY SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND WHAT HE'S SAYING? IT ALL SOUNDED LIKE A TRUCKLOAD OF BULL TO ME!"

"Oh dear, the unintelligent peasant girl again," sighed Kyoya.

"He's saying that we have to show Suou-kun a sweet and grateful response from Haruhi instead of her usually cynical one," responded Mori unexpectedly.

Himeko only had time to gape at the deadpan silent Mori before Honey started.

"We're really so worried about Tama-chan and Haru-chan, you know," he blurted. "They're really so perfect for each other but Haru-chan will never be sympathetic towards Tama-chan! That makes him so upset. And when Tama-chan is upset, then Honey is sad too!"

"I'm sorry, Ootori-san, are you trying to get the Student Council to resolve a _romantic issue _between two of your fellow students?" interrupted Tsubaki, suddenly getting to his feet. "I'm sorry, but this kind of problem is completely out of our control! We do not wish to take responsibility for matters of this nature-"

Himeko snapped. "What the hell, you guys?" she shouted. "After all that ridiculous bravado about helping the exchange students out at any cost and everything, you're just going to refuse? You can't just refuse a client! It's your duty to fulfill their request!"

"Onizuka, though I may have allowed to you to work with us for the time being, I never gave you authority to interfere with the Student Council's decisions!" hollered Tsubaki.

"LIKE HELL I CARE!" cried Himeko, getting to her feet. "IF YOU'RE THE STUDENT COUNCIL, THEN ACT LIKE ONE! YOU GUYS ARE PISSING ME OFF! IT'S YOUR DUTY TO HELP OUT ANY STUDENT WITHIN THIS CAMPUS! I MIGHT BE MAD WITH THOSE TWO IDIOTS IN THE SKET-DAN, BUT LET ME TELL YOU THAT THEY DO A DAMN BETTER JOB AT IT THAN YOU DO!"

Dead silence reigned in the council room. Tsubaki gaped at Himeko speechlessly. Finally, he grunted a little and inclined his head.

"If only to prove the true worth of the Student Council, then, yes, we'll take on the job."

"WAI!" cheered Honey. "Sasu-chan and Himeko-chan are going to help us!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SASU-CHAN?" roared Tsubaki.

"Before your slightly unpredictable president refuses our request altogether, could we perhaps discuss a suitable solution for the problem?" suggested Kyoya.

"Ah, yes," agreed Mimorin. "We could offer Haruhi-chan 5 million yen, and ask her to put on a good performance for Tamaki-kun."

"NO!"cried everybody in unison.

"Make it 10 million yen?"

"Haru-chan would never do that!" wailed Honey.

"Haruhi is a stubborn person," explained Kyoya. "Finding some means of conveying the message to Tamaki without Haruhi's involvement might be easier than convincing her to do as we wish."

"Well, then, how can we do that?" mused Mimorin. "Write a letter?"

"Tamaki-kun is the type who needs a face to face reply," said Kyoya. "He can get very suspicious and might doubt the authenticity of the letter."

"Then what on earth are we supposed to do?" protested Tsubaki. "You say we can't let Fujioka face him, and yet he requires a face to face reply! This request is impossible!"

"I'll poke Suou-kun in the eyes so that he won't be able to see who he's talking to."

'Shut up, Daisey! I'm sorry, Ootori-san, this is an impossible request-"

"OH, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" roared Himeko. "WHAT A SORRY BUNCH OF COWARDS YOU ALL ARE! GIVING UP WITHOUT EVEN TRYING! IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE, TRY DRESSING UP AS HARUHI AND GOING AND SUCKING UP TO THAT USELESS BLOND LOUT!"

There was a long silence.

'What, it was the first thing that popped into my mind!" began Himeko defensively. "Don't look at me like that, at least I tried, unlike your pathetic president-"

"Excellent idea, peasant girl," interrupted Kyoya. 'That is, in fact, an ideal suggestion. I'm sure it would be relatively easy to carry out as well."

"Well done, Himeko-san," beamed Mimorin.

"A-and who is to disguise themselves as Fujioka-san, pray?" cut in Tsubaki, caught off guard.

"Usami?"

"That's useless, she can't even talk to men, let alone flatter them!" retorted Kiri.

"How about you do it then, Kiri-kun?"

"I'M A MAN!"

"Daisey-chan!" cried Mimorin.

"NO!" bellowed Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-kun certainly looks the part," commented Kyoya in mild amusement.

"I'm sorry, that's too hilarious to be actually successful."

"I could do it," suggested Mimorin.

"On a second thought," noted Kyoya, observing Mimorin's double G's, "you could not."

"Why doesn't Himeko-chan do it?" suggested Honey. "She'd look absolutely cute as Haru-chan! Even their voices are kinda similar."

"Yeah, she could tell the poor blithering fool off in the same tone as she did me," muttered Tsubaki sulkily.

"Excellent observation, Honey," remarked Kyoya. "I'm sure a quick makeover would do the trick. Right, Mimorin?"

"Oooh, yes!" Mimorin was positively enjoying it.

"Since we're all settled, shall we schedule the program for Wednesday afternoon then? I could drop a hint to Tamaki to do the needful at that time-without informing him or Haruhi of the plan, of course."

"Agreed," said Tsubaki sulkily.

"_Ara ara, _things have certainly gotten interesting since you joined us, Himeko-chan!"

The exchange students left shortly afterwards. Himeko watched them go in a still stunned stupor, unable to believe what had just happened.

_So on Wednesday I'm supposed to disguise as Haruhi-chan and go lick the boots of that inflated blonde guy when he asks me to dance with him?_

_This is my job as a member of the Student Council._

_Oh god…_

_DAMN IT!_


	5. 5 And Now, Begin

**In the Sket-dan clubroom, 3:50 pm, Wednesday**

"I look like a wuss," complained Bossun.

After massaging copious amounts of Tocolotion 10 into his scalp, Bossun had proceeded to iron, blow dry, condition and dye his hair a bright white-blond. Now he sat in front of the mirror in the clubroom, cutting his own hair in Tamaki's signature style. (Switch had offered to help, and had been firmly refused.)

"_The contacts, King."_ Switch bowed, offering Bossun a pair of bright blue contact lenses, as he slathered Bossun's face in fairness cream.

"Thanks. And eww, Switch, stop fondling my face like that!"

There was a knock at the door, and it slid open, revealing the twins.

"Well, it's all set-oh, King! We didn't realize you were here!"

"Seriously, guys, that was so forced," muttered Bossun, sweatdropping.

"DO NOT SWEATDROP! The King never sweatdrops!"

"Anyway, you look perfect, Bossun-kun," said Kaoru sweetly.

"If I look anything like that obnoxious wishy-washy fellow, I'm probably far from perfect. Why do I have to do this damn charade anyway?"

"_To please our dear clients, to ensure the happiness of Haruhi-chan and to prove our worth to the Student Council."_

"Yeah, I get it. That was a rhetorical question."

"As we were saying, everything is all set," Hikaru went on. "We've told Haruhi that Tamaki wants to see her in the Sket-dan clubroom at 4:00 pm."

"WHY IS OUR CLUBROOM THE CRIME SCENE? CHOOSE SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"…and, as planned, the play will take place over here in precisely ten minutes time. Our master is safely out of the way, in the company of Kyoya-senpai."

"IN TEN MINUTES! YOU MEAN I HAVE TO FIGURE MY SPEECH OUT IN TEN MINUTES?"

"_Not all by yourself, Bossun." _Switch handed Bossun a small earpiece. _"Wear this in your ear throughout the time. If you need help, I will advise you via my computer. We will be watching outside through the window."_

"Watching? That's just creepy!" yelled Bossun. He couldn't help feeling a little grateful though.

"Now I just can't wait," commented Hikaru, rubbing his hands together.

**In the Student Council Room, 3:50 pm, Wednesday**

"I look like a guy!" complained Himeko.

"So does Fujioka," said Daisey consolingly.

"No, Himeko-chan, you look wonderful!" bubbled Mimorin, as she finished brushing Himeko's hair. It had been cut short, with the promise of Tocolotion 10 later on, and dyed dark brown. With light brown contacts, an Ouran uniform and a face full of fairness cream and powder, Himeko looked exactly like Fujioka Haruhi.

"Everything's ready-ah, Haruhi!' cried Kyoya, walking in and mock jumping about a foot back.

"That was so forced!" yelled Himeko, reaching for her hockey stick-only to realize it had been confiscated for the evening.

'You look wonderful, Onizuka-san. Just like Haruhi," Kyoya commented unconcernedly before turning to Daisey and Mimorin. "Everything is ready, Mimorin-san. I have told Suou to arrive at the Sket-dan clubroom at 4:00 pm, and that Haruhi will be waiting for him there."

"THE _SKET-DAN _CLUBROOM?" Himeko jumped about a foot off her chair. "WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING IN THE SKET-DAN CLUBROOM, OF ALL PLACES?"

"I was under the impression that Tsubaki-kun's primary objective in fulfilling this mission was to prove the Student Council's worth to the Sket-dan," replied Kyoya, raising an eyebrow. "I have ensured that the room will be vacant at the given time, of course, but what better way is there to draw their attention to this feat?"

_Oh, nooooooooooooooo. What if Bossun and Switch recognize me? _Himeko suddenly grew desperate.

_Why did I agree to this screwed-up plan? I should just give up now…._

_No. It's a request from a client, and it's my duty to fulfill it. Besides, I'm doing this for Haruhi-san…and to prove my worth to those idiots._

_Yep. I'm going through with it._

"Before you leave, Onizuka-san," said Kyoya, handing her an earpiece, "please take this. It's a device manufactured by the Ootori group, and it allows me to instruct you via commands given on my laptop."

_Just like Switch's thingy,_ thought Himeko.

"Haru-chan's out of the way," sang Honey, joining the party with Mori. "I saw the twins talking to her!"

"Are we ready to roll then, everybody?" called Kyoya, suddenly genial.

"Ready!" piped Mimorin and Honey.

"Ready," grumbled Tsubaki.

"…ready," agreed Himeko.

**Outside the Sket-dan clubroom**

"Are you sure they're not inside?" whispered Himeko urgently.

"They're not, we sent them on a trivial mission. Stop worrying, Himeko-chan!" smiled Mimorin cheerfully.

"It's past four," reminded Tsubaki from behind. "Suou must be inside now."

"We'll be watching through the door!" cried Mimorin. "Good luck, Himeko-chan!"

"Do it for Haru-chan, Himeko-chan," Honey pleaded.

_Okay then…_

Himeko pushed the door open.

_Here goes!_

**Inside the Sket-dan clubroom**

"Do it for Haruhi and Tamaki, Bossun-kun," pleaded Kaoru.

"Yeah, sure,' said Bossun huskily.

"_It's past four," _reminded Switch. _"Haruhi should be here any minute."_

"Good luck, Bossun-kun!"

Just in time, the three bystanders dived out of the window into the grass outside. The door began to open.

_Well, here goes nothing! _thought Bossun.


	6. 6 The Most Ridiculously Successful Farce

**Bossun**

Even before Fujioka Haruhi came into Bossun's line of vision, he was desperate.

_Switch, help me, please, _he thought, wishing Switch had given him a microphone along with the ear piece so that he could talk to him. However, almost as if he had telepathically heard him, Switch's voice came crackling into the earpiece.

"_Bossun. BOSSUN! Don't just stand there. Advance. Start your proposal."_

Bossun trembled.

"_Bossun! Make believe that Haruhi is a girl you really like. It'll help you. Hurry up!"_

A girl he really liked…mecha girls? Anime characters? Film stars?

_Damn it all, let's go with Himeko, _thought Bossun. _Embarrassing though it was, no one need ever know of it._

He raised his head and there, in the doorway, stood Fujioka Haruhi in full bloom, staring expectantly at him. He extended a hand.

"Haruhi…I have something I want to tell you."

**Himeko**

"…and I have long since desired the honour of dancing with you. I would be deeply humbled if you would consent to join me at the dance festival on Friday."

While Tamaki clasped her hand and gazed into her eyes with his soulful blue ones, Himeko's mind was desperately screaming.

She had no idea how to respond. She was way too nervous. She had been expecting Tamaki to be extremely obnoxious, but she was surprised to find he was actually such a humble and romantic person. What the hell was she supposed to say?

Then her speaker crackled.

"Onizuka-san. Onizuka-san." Kyoya's voice came urgently down the line. "Onizuka-san, whatever you do, do not get nervous."

_Tough call, that._

"Onizuka-san. Envision somebody you really admire and look up to. Imagine that person to be assuming the shape of Tamaki-kun. Please, Onizuka-san, you have to make your performance authentic."

_The heck is with that guy? _thought Himeko, annoyed. _Fine, if I have to, I'll think of Bossun. No one's going to know, after all."_

"Tamaki-senpai," Himeko said aloud.

He leaned closer. "Haruhi?"

"I-thank you for asking me," said Himeko, and was conscious of herself blushing. _I wish Bossun would really ask me out like this! _"I'd love to go with you, Tamaki-senpai. Thank you for- for the honour."

"It's my pleasure, Haruhi," said Tamaki, smiling a loving, familiar smile.

"I'm deeply flattered, senpai," murmured Himeko, still blushing.

**In the garden**

"_He's totally into it," _commented Switch.

"Seriously, when are they going to stop being so polite to each other?" yawned Hikaru. "This is out of character for both of them. I'm getting nauseated."

"Don't say that, Hikaru, now we know that Haruhi has a genteel side to her as well," giggled Kaoru. "I'd really love to see some real romance scenes now though."

"_If you wouldn't consider it a liberty," _inserted Switch, "_I could take this to the next level now."_

"Oh, do, do!" the twins cried in unison.

**In the corridor**

"Shimatta," murmured Daisey.

"What's wrong, Daisey-chan?" murmured Mimorin, leaving her prime listening seat and coming to stand next to her.

"Do you see that?"

Meanwhile, Kyoya was furiously typing commands to Himeko.

"In his current state of mind, I wouldn't be surprised if Suou tried to kiss Onizuka-san. I'd better warn her to play along, just in case."

"You're trying to make Onizuka…kiss him?" spluttered Tsubaki.

"He'd never know. And she'd soon forget about it."

"Guys," whispered Mimorin urgently, "someone's coming this way."

Kyoya's head snapped upwards. He cursed.

"Everybody, disperse," he ordered. "We can't be seen here. Run!"

The Student Council and the 3 Hosts fled the corridor as the figure came into view. Mimorin called out to Kyoya.

"Ootori-san, shouldn't we warn Himeko-chan?"

"We'll see about that once we're out of here, Mimorin."

**Bossun**

_What! Kiss her? Was Switch crazy?_

"_It'll be more authentic, Bossun. Please, for Fujioka-san's sake."_

_Well, fine then, for her sake and for nothing more, _thought Bossun. _But heck, this is the last time I'm getting myself into something like this._

_Just imagine it's Himeko. I'm about to kiss Himeko. Damn it, I'm already blushing!_

Bossun came closer, and gripped Haruhi's shoulders firmly.

"Haruhi…you're so beautiful…"

Haruhi looked terrified. She looked distracted as if she was listening to somebody else, somewhere.

_It's Himeko. Talk to Himeko._

"…I love you, Haruhi…"

The terrified look on Haruhi's face disappeared. Shutting his eyes tight, Bossun swept her up into his arms. This was the last time he was ever, ever doing this kind of request again…

Their lips met. Bossun was surprised to find Haruhi readily responding to him, but he was even more surprised to find how familiar she felt and tasted…just like Himeko would…

**Himeko**

Himeko had nearly gotten terrified out of her wits when Kyoya had warned her that Tamaki might try to kiss her…but now, as he did, she no longer felt terrified. It might have been just because she kept visualizing Bossun in her head, but Tamaki felt familiar and comforting, so much so that she didn't want to stop kissing him. _Haruhi's a lucky girl,_ she thought. _I wish Bossun would kiss me like this…_

Then the door flew open. Himeko's heart flew into her throat. There, in the doorway, wearing an expression of absolute disbelief, was…

Fujioka Haruhi.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" was all that Himeko could think of right now. She felt so panicked she could almost throw up. Tamaki looked stunned out of his life. They jerked apart.

"Senpai, what the hell are you doing?" yelled Haruhi. Himeko figured she must be so confused that she cared more about the fact that her senpai was snogging her clone than the fact that she had a clone.

"Wh-who the hell are you? Why are there two Haruhis?" screamed Tamaki, who had surprisingly abandoned all finesse and was throwing himself into the panic in full frenzy.

Before Himeko could think of anything to do, the door banged open and in charged a furious, panting…

Suou Tamaki.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Himeko.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?" roared Tamaki, striding across the room. "LET-GO-OF-HER-YOU-FAKE-"

Before Tamaki's long fingers could close around his clone's throat, Himeko did the only thing she could think of: punched him hard in the face.

"AAAAH!" Tamaki flew backwards and crash-landed into the wall. "Aaaaah! Haruhi punched me! Haruhi, what are you doing with that imposter!"

"Senpai, I'm over here!" shouted Haruhi desperately.

Himeko's head was in a whirl. So this Tamaki was fake too? Why was there a fake Tamaki? Who was this person and why were they here?

WHO THE HELL HAD SHE KISSED?

Haruhi marched up to them and caught Himeko by the collar.

'Who the hell are you?" she growled. "Explain yourself!"

"DON'T ATTACK MY DAUGHTER!"

"Senpai, for the last time, this imposter here is NOT your daughter!" snapped Haruhi, who sounded positively irritated. "And for that matter, I'm not your daughter either! I'm Haruhi, your _kouhai_!"

Before Himeko could think of anything, let alone anything to say, the fake Tamaki raised his hands and backed away.

"I give up!" he was saying. "I give up! I might have signed up for some damned crazy plan, but I never signed up for something as crazy as this!"

"Who are you, and why are you kissing my girl?" demanded Tamaki.

"I'm kissing your girl on your behalf, stupid!" retorted the fake.

_Who-who was he? If it was someone she knew…_

_If Bossun saw any of this!_

"Don't attack me!" the fake was still saying. "I did all this for a client request!"

"I kissed you!" shrieked Himeko. "Who the hell are you?"

"Fujisaki Yuusuke, from the Sket-dan!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Himeko rocketed away from him like she had been punched. The embarrassment was so great that it was leaking out of her eyes and mouth.

"Waaa…you…you…"

"Who are you?" demanded Bossun.

"I-I can't tell you!"

"Come on, it's okay!" cried Bossun. "It doesn't matter! I won't judge you!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, for the Grand Finale!"_

"SWITCH!" shouted Bossun, whirling around to see Switch and the twins climbing through the window. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU BASTARDS! The real Tamaki showed up! And all this time I've been making out with a fake Haruhi! Explain yourselves!"

"Mission accomplished!" called Kyoya, walking through the open door followed by a cheering squad comprised of Honey, Mimorin and Daisey.

"OOTORI-SAN! MIMORIN! WHAT THE HELL D'YA MEAN, MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" roared Himeko. "What the hell is happening? I've just kissed this fake Tamaki without knowing that it was BOSSUN!"

"Ooooooh, congratulations, everybody!" cried Mimorin. "We've just set up the perfect match!"

"CHEERS!"

"What do you mean, the perfect match? The real Tamaki and Haruhi didn't freaking speak to each other at all!" yelled Bossun. Himeko felt herself cringing inside when she thought of what Bossun would do when he found out. She was perfectly ready to make up everything with him now, but what if he got mad again…

"Oh, Haruhi and the King are fine with each other, Bossun-kun," supplied Hikaru airily.

"Then what was the point of this exercise?" yelled Himeko and Bossun in unison.

"_Why, to set up the perfect match," _answered Switch. "_Bossun and Himeko."_

"No, Switch!" squeaked Himeko.

As for Bossun:

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

**Ten minutes later**

"I can't believe you guys didn't let me and Haruhi in on this," laughed Tamaki. "It's splendid!"

"We figured it might embarrass you, Suou," said Kyoya.

"Anyway, we completed our mission pretty well, eh, boss?" quipped Hikaru. "After all, the Sket-dan and the Student Council aren't the only clubs around that are dedicated to making customers happy, eh?"

"We helped out too!" added Mimorin and Daisey.

"So-so who requested this?" spluttered Tsubaki, still evidently confused. "Who requested for Fujisaki and Onizuka to be set up together?"

"_(guilty blush)"_

"Who said that?" demanded Tsubaki from the air.

"Oh, Switch, you stupid bastard!" yelled Bossun, playfully punching him.

"Anyway, everything's settled," said Kyoya. "Everyone has now found a partner to go with to the dance. I suppose we could consider this chapter closed."

"This was so much fun," sighed Mimorin. "It was wonderful working with all of you, Ootori-san."

"Indeed," replied Kyoya. "How about we all retire to the student council room then? I believe Mimorin is dying to give us tea."

"OOOH, commoner tea. Let's go!" cried the twins. The crowd began to file out, leaving Himeko alone with Bossun alone in the clubroom. Himeko was deeply conscious of the awkward silence.

"Ne, Himeko," began Bossun.

"Yeah?" she answered softly.

They turned around to face each other.

"That was embarrassing."

"Yeah, it was!"

"Damn Switch and his stupid schemes!"

"Yeah, damn him!"

"Okay, Himeko," began Bossun, "I gotta tell you something."

_This is it. This is where he tells me he did all this for the request's sake and there's no way in hell he'd ever really kiss me._

"Himeko," he was saying, "I know you think I only kissed you because I thought you were Haruhi and that I was doing it for the request's sake, but actually…when Switch told me to make my performance authentic, he told me to envision the person I liked most in front of me. And, well…I thought of you. And it felt so real and everything, and now it seems kinda dumb and awkward, but, well, I had to-"

"Bossun," interrupted Himeko. The heat in her face was rising and the apprehension was rising in her throat so fast she was worried she might puke it out. "Shut up."

Bossun trailed off, embarrassed. "Yeah, that sounds creepy. I'm sorry."

'No-I…Kyoya told me to do the same thing," Himeko blurted out. "And I thought…I thought of the same thing."

"You thought of yourself?" asked Bossun, confused.

"No, _baka,_" Himeko forgot her embarrassment for a second. "I thought of you, stupid!"

"Oh! Really, you did?"

Bossun's face lit up, and he looked so cute and relieved that on impulse, Himeko threw her arms around his neck.

"So everyone thinks we're the perfect match, huh?"

"In that case, I guess we are!"

"Oh, shut up, Bossun."

"Ne, Himeko…"

"Hmm?"

"Do I, err…have to ask you all over again?"

"I'm not accepting you all over again, baka."


	7. 7 And They Wind Up Together in the End

**Friday, at the School Dance**

"Nee-san! Bossman!"

"Hey Momoka, good to see you!" called Himeko, waving enthusiastically. Switch and Momoka moved across the dance floor to join them.

"Wow, looking good, Momoka!" exclaimed Bossun, surveying Momoka's cute outfit. "And Switch! Dressed up to the nines, aren't you?"

"Don't tease him, Bossun," giggled Himeko, nudging Bossun with her elbow. "Wow, everybody looks so nice and sprightly today! Check out Captain!"

Bossun looked over to where the Hitachiin brothers were violently flirting with Takahashi Chiaki.

"Always knew those two were Captain's type," commented Himeko fondly.

Roman squealed as she and Honey pranced across the floor.

"Finally found the loli-shota of her dreams, eh," remarked Bossun.

"_Bossun, check it out," _said Switch.

They looked at where Switch was pointing, to see a blushing Tsubaki dancing with none other than a serious-faced Daisey.

"AWWWWWW!" burbled Himeko.

"Always knew he had it in him," chuckled Bossun.

"Oh, so there you are!"

The group turned. Coming towards them were Mimorin and Kyoya, with Tamaki and Haruhi close behind.

"Not bad, this commoner festival," Kyoya was saying. "Not bad at all."

"I did tell you the Unyuu group was funding it, Kyoya-chan," laughed Mimorin.

"Kyoya-_chan?_" Himeko pretended to gag, but was quickly masked by Bossun.

"It's great to see everybody having fun together," he said. "You two make a beautiful couple, Fujioka-san, Suou."

"Thank you very much for your gracious compliment!" bellowed Tamaki in return. "But how could anything fail to be beautiful when my dear daughter is involved in it!"

"He's drunk, Kyoya-senpai," sighed Haruhi.

"I think he loves you more that way," muttered Kyoya under his breath.

"Your relationship is really complicated, damn it!" cried Himeko. "Is she your daughter or your girlfriend?"

The music changed and a new song started. It was a lively and happy-sounding tune.

"AAH! Come, Haruhi, I cannot waste this opportunity to dance with you!" yelled Tamaki, grabbing her hand.

"Man, he's really irresistible when he's like this," remarked Haruhi cynically as Tamaki yanked her off to the dance floor.

"I suppose we should keep an eye on them,' said Kyoya distractedly.

"Ooh, yes, let's!" agreed Mimorin enthusiastically as they waltzed off in the opposite direction.

Some time passed before Momoka nudged Switch.

"Hey, Switch," she hissed, "wanna dance?"

"_I apologize, but I'm not a very good dancer, Momoka-"_

"_Switch." _hissed Momoka firmly, taking Switch by the elbow. Without waiting for him to get the hint, she steered him away and propelled him into a dance.

It took some time for Bossun to realize that he was alone with Himeko.

"Ne, Himeko," he said after some time. "Do you want to dance?"

Himeko laughed ruefully. "Not this one. It's too fast. You know what a klutz I am."

"Maybe later on then, when they start playing slower songs. I could teach you."

"Thanks, Bossun."

A little later, Bossun suggested, "Do you want to go outside for a bit then? It's kinda hot in here."

"Sure," agreed Himeko.

Outside, the air was much cooler and quieter. No one seemed to be around. Himeko felt like they were in a private verandah, a place all to themselves.

"Ne, Bossun," she started, "I'm sorry I called you unfit to deal with women and got all mad at you. You can be pretty delicate when you want to be."

"Hehe, it's an art," chuckled Bossun a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry for never exercising my delicacy with you too. It's just…sometimes I feel like we're so close it doesn't need to be used anyway."

"That's exactly how I feel."

Some time passed before Bossun laid his hand on Himeko's. Then he gently swung her around and put his hands around her waist.

"Hey, Himeko."

"Hmm?" Himeko put her arms around Bossun's neck. He had abandoned his hoodie for a blue shirt and dress pants today-to match her blue sleeveless frock that brought out the colour of her eyes.

"I love you."

"I know."

"You like Star Wars too, don't you?"

They laughed, their faces moving closer every second. An inch away from Himeko's face, Bossun paused.

"Himeko," he noted. "This isn't our first, is it."

"No, it isn't," agreed Himeko.

"But it'll be our best."

"Yeah."

And as the music inside reached a lilting new pitch, Bossun's lips met Himeko's. His surprisingly long eyelashes tickled Himeko's forehead, making her smile inside. As she kissed him that merry night under the cool night air and the twinkling stars, all she could think of was how grateful she was for this perfect match she had been given.


End file.
